Anything is possible
by hearts4ever
Summary: cammie did something but isnt sure if its for a fact. what will happend? will it all work out? did she do what she thinks hoping she didnt? what is happening to her?
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first story, im going to add more just as long as I get some reviews****J**

I don't know-cammie's POV

'ughh' I thought waking up. What a major headache, what happened last night? Where am I? just as I was gathering my thoughts someone came into the room

"Cammie your up! Finally!" said Bex soon joined by Liz and Macey

"What happened last night" I said

"Well I was with Bex and Liz when we got a call from you saying you needed to be picked up, and by the way you were talking I knew you were in a bar drunk" Macey said sitting down next to me

"Did anything happened last night?" I asked

"Well im not sure but when I got there you seem to be cozy with Josh" Liz said

Oh my gosh! Josh! Did anything happened? What would Zach think? Oh Zach he hasn't come home from his mission when he was due back any day now, what have I done? If I did something…I must have been really freaking out cause by the way my friends saw how my expressions was

"Guys I think I should go home and get freshen up cause I feel like crap"

"Oh yea of course, why don't I take you home since I took you here last night"

"Sure thanks" I said as Bex was getting her keys along with Liz and Macey helping me up…I didn't know what to feel but I knew I had to find out the truth and to start I need to talk to J-Josh *sigh*


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is, my second chapter, but this is longer! Hope u enjoy! Review this chapter plez!**

welcome back-cammie's POV

I got into Bex's 2010 Panamera. Along the way as I was with Bex, Macey, and Liz, I couldn't help thinking if I should ask them about what I was going to do but it was worth a shot.

"Guys" I said to get there attention

"Yeah" said Bex

"I was thinking, do you guys think I should go to Josh to see what he said about last night?" I asked

"Well I mean we all know that Josh still has a major crush on you" Macey said "But do you think he would really tell you the truth?"

"Yeah I mean come on Macey, Josh so isnt like that though plus I don't think anything happened since he got married to DeeDee"

"Are you sure that they are still together?" Liz said joining the convo.

"Yes of course" I said hoping it was still true

I made it back to my house, saying 'bye' to Macey, Bex, and Liz. I walked up to the door just about to open it when…. All of a sudden someone opened it. I nearly punched the guy when I realized who it was. Zach. Zach had come back when I thought he wouldn't. I didn't know how to react and the only thing I could do was jumped into his arms and kissed him!

"Glad to see you have missed me Gallagher Girl" Zach said after the kiss

"Of course I would. I was scared that something happened" I said

"Im sorry that I worried you" Zach said explaining "Its just I couldn't make any contact with anyone since we were so close to finishing the mission. You have no idea how much I missed you" after hearing what Zach has said I couldn't help but burst out crying, one for being so happy that he came back, while the other was about Josh.

Zach started putting his arms around me and asking if I was ok. I didn't know what to say except

"Oh nothing, im just happy to have you back" I said partly lieing

"Im glad to be back" he said kissing me

I felt so happy being back into Zach's arms but couldn't help but wonder what he would say about Josh or what he would do

"Zach Im going to get ready since I spent the night at Bex's and after im gonna run some errands(talk to Josh) and after we can have dinner and I could give you the proper welcome back" I said sweetly yet flirty

"Of course Gallagher Girl" Zach said know what I ment "Im going to hit the gym with the guys for a bit to if that's alright?"

"Yes it is, you deserve it" I said before kissing him then going up to the showers

I heard the door closed after I turned on the water. I had a nice hot shower then changed into some light skinny jeans with a light pink Abercrombie v-neck t-shirt. I put on some black converse and towards my all white 2010 Range Rover Sport. I took out my cell phone and dialed Bex, Liz and Macey's number for a 4-way call

"Hello" I heard them all say

"Hey guys I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to talk to Josh, meaning try to sneak a lie detector on him without him noticing?"

"Yes! Totally Cammie and I got the perfect thing" said Liz

"Thanks guys im on my way to pick you guys up"

I got Macey and Bex sitting in the backseat while Liz sat in the passengers seat next to me explaining the plan.

"So Cammie when you are talking to Josh about to ask him what happened, hold his hand and this lie detector" holding on a small, looking a piece of dust "will go on him not being able to get off until I turn off the detector so you will have a chance to ask him anything and we will tell you if it is the truth or lie into your comms" Liz said

"ok seems easy enough" I said as we reached Josh's place. I left Macey, Liz and Bex in the car. Grabbed the lie detector, put my phone in my back pocket of my jeans, and put in my comms unit in to ear. I walked up to Josh's place and knocked on the door. You would never guess who opened it…


	3. Chapter 3

**I've updated! I've gotten good reviews and they made me feel good so here is more…review after plez! thanks**

confrontation-cammie's POV

One word. One name. Dillion!!! What??? Well I mean he is Josh's best friend but this jerk…plez

"Oh look its little miss spoiled" Dillion said in a mean way "Did daddy take away your money?"

"For your information Dillion, I don't need to explain my self to you right now" I said giving him a death glare "I need to talk to Josh" he seems to be scared by my glare cause he seem to go inside to get Josh _Coward_

"Cammie what are you doing here? Come in if you'd like" said a shocked Josh as I entered into his house. To my surprise it seemed to be clean, im guessing DeeDee still lives here…yes!

"Sooooo Josh I came by to talk about last night" I said

"Really?" Josh said with a smile forming "Sit" he gestured So I sat down stumbling onto the couch and took his hand like I was suppose to and the lie detector came on. How I knew? Well Liz told me in my ear so all I had to do was ask the questions…

"Josh what happened last night?" I asked seriously

"Why what so ever do you mean?" he said trying to be cocky, that reminded me so of Zach

"What do you think I mean! What happened!?!?" I screamed

"Well when I saw you, you seemed kind of upset" he said a bit scared

"_True_" _I heard Liz say to me_

"Then when I went over to make sure you were ok, you took me into this closet and said that you wanted me so one thing lead to another" he said happily

"_False! That liar! He is making this all up!" Bex screamed into my ear_

"What?!?!? That so did not happen!" I screamed standing up

"Well it did and you don't have any proof!" Josh screamed back I started to take deep breaths and stumbled sitting down again.

"Josh" I said in a sad voice knowing I did not do anything of this "Please tell me the truth" almost on the verge of breaking down into tears. Josh must have gave in or something cause he seemed to be feeling sympathy for me

"Im sorry Cammie, none of that happened" he said sadly "When I was at the bar I saw that you were looking upset so I went over and made sure you were ok. When I asked your broke into tears talking about Zach and how you didn't think he was going to come home. So I told you that he was and that he loved you, even though I didn't want to" I heard him mumble the last part "And after a bit you started to calm down, and we started talking, and then you called your friends and we talked some more then your friends came" he finally finished and I was feeling soooo happy

"_True" I heard Liz say again_

"Thanks you Josh for telling me the truth" I got up and went to hug him, but before I could pull back the door opened and in came….

Zach…

Zach's POV

I finally made it home and was so excited to see Cammie so when I went up to our bedroom, I saw that she wasn't there and was probably spending time with her friends since I didn't return when I was suppose to. I went and took a quick shower changing into some workout shorts and a t-shirt. I had just made it downstairs when I heard a car. I looked out the window to see it was Bex's and Cammie was coming out.. So I decided to surprise her. I went over to the door and just when she was about to open it, I pulled it open and by the look on her face, she was probably about to attack me but she seem to realized who I was, she jumped into my arms and kissed me.

After that amazing kiss I said

"Glad to see you have missed me Gallagher Girl" I said using my favorite name for her

"Of course I would. I was scared that something happened" Cammie said back

I went and told her the story why I came home late when I wasn't suppose to

"Im sorry that I worried you" I said explaining "Its just I couldn't make any contact with anyone since we were so close to finishing the mission. You have no idea how much I missed you" after explaining I saw that Cammie bursted into tear. I couldn't help but wonder why so wrapped my arms around her and asked her is she was ok.

"Oh nothing, just happy to happy to have you back" Cammie

"Im glad to be back" I said kissing her She ended the kiss by saying

"Zach Im going to get ready since I spent the night at Bex's and after im gonna run some errands and after we can have dinner and I could give you the proper welcome back" She said sweetly yet flirty

"Of course Gallagher Girl" I said knew what she ment, I said "Im going to hit the gym with the guys for a bit to if that's alright?"

She replies with "Yes it is, you deserve it" before kissing me then going up to the showers

I started to head out shutting the door in to my 2010 Ferrari heading off to the gym. I got inside and saw that my friends were there to greet me from coming back

"Hey Goode, nice to have you back" said one of the guys

"Thanks man" I replied

I went over to see Jonas and Grant working out a bit

"Hey guys, you missed me?" I said smirking

"Of course I did" Grant said sarcastically I was lifting some benches, punching the bag, wrestling around with Grant and Jonas…I won of course until I heard my phone ring. I went over to it and saw it was Cammie calling so I picked it up but no one replied and the only voices I heard were Cammie and…….Josh. Josh?!? What the hell was she doing with him? So I was listening to there converstation

"Josh what happened last night?" Cammie asked sounding seriously

"Why what so ever do you mean?" he said trying to be cocky, like me which he wasn't good at

"What do you think I mean! What happened!?!?" Cammie screamed

"Well when I saw you, you seemed kind of upset" he said a bit scared It was quiet for a bit

"Then when I went over to make sure you were ok, you took me into this closet and said that you wanted me so one thing lead to another" he said happily What?!? That does not seem like my Cammie then it got quiet again

"What?!?!? That so did not happen!" Cammie seemed to screaming

"Well it did and you don't have any proof!" Josh screamed back then I heard the line go dead

So I raced into my car and raced towards Josh's house. Boy am I mad ughh! Did Cammie do this because she thought something happened to me? Why would she do this, I know she was vulnerable but not to this extent. I finally reached his house and decided to invite myself in. When I got in I saw Cammie and Josh hugging. My world seemed to be falling apart….

Cammies's POV

Zach had come in but how? "Zach t-th-this is not what it looks like" I said about to cry

"Then what is it then if its not what I see, I was at the gym when I got a call from you and hear you and Jimmy here talking" he said sounding hurt

"Its Josh" Josh said back

"As if it matter!" Zach screamed back

"NO Zach its not what it seems, its not like that" I said tears going down my cheek Soon we were joined by Liz, Macey and Bex saying

"No Zach, Cammie is telling the truth, Josh was making it all up but he admitted the truth."

"I-I-I cant" Zach stuttered

Josh seemed to be shocked to where Macey, Liz, and Bex came from but soon Zach just left

We(me, Liz, Bex, and Macey) got into my car and chased after Zach. We were following at a good rate, we almost hit some car, ran a couple of lights and stops but soon when we lost him. I felt more tears coming down fast so I went and drove my friends back to there places then to mine. I went into the house and checked everywhere hoping to see Zach there but he wasn't…where was he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, u guys made my day! Here is more!!! Plez review thanks!**

everything happens for a reason-zachs's POV

"I-I-I cant" I stuttered.

Josh must have been shocked of how Liz, Macey and Bex had come in, and Cammie has tears down her face. I cant handle this, so I just went out the door into my car and drove away as fast as I can. I saw that Cammie was in her car with her friends following me so I had to shake them off, going in through the traffic, running through stops and lights when finally I lost them. I decided to go to Grants, just talk to him to collect my thoughts. I parked the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey Zach" said Grant

"Hey man, can I come in?" I asked

"Sure" he said

"Grant im freaking out" I said

"Whats wrong" he asked

"Well…" I was cut off by Bex who decided to finish it for me

"So Cammie was upset about Zach not returning so she went out to a bar to have a some drinks. Soon Josh came and saw what happened and started talking to her. She then called us to pick her up since she sounded drunk. Then next day she didn't remember what happen and we didn't either so we decided to find out on our own by putting Josh on a lie detector thing Liz built. So Josh was lying about the whole closet thing and that must be what you heard and now Cammie is crying and all sad" Bex finally finished

I didn't know what to say, I knew Cammie wasn't like that but I mean I don't know.

"Thanks guys but im going to go now" I said

"Okay see you later" Grant and Bex said

I raced home hoping to find Cammie there which I did laying in bed crying, I reached over to put my arms around her which seemed to started her when she turned around

"Z-Zach" she said through her voice

Cammie's POV

I didn't know where he went, all because of me he left, I ran up to the bedroom and cried, I cried everything I need to cry about and I couldn't stop. All of a sudden I felt some ones hand around me, it caught me off guard. When I turned around to see who it was…Zach! Zach had come back and cared about me!! I didn't know what to say except

"Z-Zach" I said through the cracks of my voice He came and hugged me

"Cammie im sorry for not believing you" he said

"Zach its ok, I mean I would have done the same thing too" I replied

"I didn't know how to react, I knew that you werent doing anything but then I heard you were drunk" he said sadly

"I know, but you're the only person that I love and that will never change" I said Then Zach came in and we kissed, a kiss that felt right, it was going to something more when there was a knock downstairs. Zach cussed a word but he got off me and went downstairs to open the door. I was Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey, and her boyfriend Brandon. I got downstairs and my friends must have known me and Zach made up cause they seem to be coming at me. We all sat down and talked when another knock appeared. I opened it to see DeeDee and Josh…of course

"Cammie!" DeeDee screamed "I heard you came by today but then left, I wish I was there to see you, but I was out picking some things up. So I wanted to see you and hoped it was ok I stopped by?"

"No problem DeeDee, Josh" I said Soon enough Zach came by my side and put his arms around my waist.

"Hey guys, why don't you come in" Zach offered but I felt a pain in my side but nothing to bad

"Oh thanks but no thanks Zach" said DeeDee "We were on our way to dinner when we decided to stop by to say 'hi'"

"Ok then, nice seeing you, bye" Zach and I said to Josh and Deedee

"Bye" they said back as we closed the door

"What was that about?" asked our friends

"DeeDee and Josh came by to say ''hi'" I said back

"Ooooh" was there answer, that figures

The boys decided to watch a game downstairs while the girls went upstairs. The pain was still at my side and hurting more but I didn't want to say anything yet. When we got upstairs we were talking about anything and everything!

"Have you guys ever used the word 'urple'?" Macey asked

"What?? What in the world is 'urple'?" Bex said

"it's a color like purple" Macey answered We all started cracking up by then

"Oooo did you know if you stared at the sun to long you can get blind?" Bex said

"Yes I did" I said saying between laughs

"What about peanut butter? How do they make it so smooth or chunky?" Liz said laughing

"Hey what about broccoli?" Macey said cracking up

"Broccoli? Where did that come from?" Me, Liz and Bex said The laughing was making my side hurt way more, by then we all stopped laughing and my friends all look at me in pain

"Cammie, Cammie! Are you ok?" screamed Liz

"I-I cant br-breathe" I said gasping and holding my stomach

"Its gonna be ok Cammie" Bex said runnign downstairs By then I was screaming in pain and trying to get my breathing steady. When Bex returned all the guys came up. They all saw how I looked and were saying 'they were going to take me to the hospital' and Zach came and picked me up while Grant was getting the car keys but before I knew it, my breathing wasn't that well and I was feeling light heading. Darkness coming at me, but I could still hear the faint sounds of my friends saying

"Your going to be ok" over and till I couldn't her them anymore


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys again, thank you so much for our your reveiws! They are great and making me write so much more!! Review after!!! Thanks! Oh and by the way Zach and Cammie are married like Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas are engaged while Brandon and Macey are dating…**

getting the news-zachs's POV

I was sitting on the couch with the guys watching the a game that was on. When all of us were watching, the girls went up stairs. We had no idea what they were doing except we heard a lot of laughter…tons of it

"Dude what do you think they are talking about?" asked Brandon

"I have no idea, it could be about anything, plus they are girls" said Jonas

"True" We all said We were cheering for the game when all of a sudden Bex came screaming down

"Cam-Cammie is hurting!" She screamed

"What do you mean shes hurting?" Grant yelled

"She. Side. In Pain. We have to help her!" Bex said Before we knew all the guys and Bex were running up the stairs to see Cammie's breathing off a bit

"People we need to take her to the hospital" I said

"Got the keys" Grant said running out I went over to grab Cammie who seemed to be drifting off…this is not good but at least shes still breathing but its going down by the second

"Your gonna be ok" the girls were saying to Cammie but before we knew she was out

We rushed to the closest hospital to get Cammie into the room so the doctor could see whats with her

"Mr. Goode" the doctor said

"Yes, is she ok. What happened?" I asked

"I have something to tell you about your wife" And that was when I got the news about Cammie

Cammies POV

I woke up to some faint beeping noises. I tried to sit up but my side was still hurting. I saw that the door was opening and in came all my friends.

"Cammie! Your alright" screamed Macey "We were scared that something happened to you"

"Guys im fine, no worries" I said back And soon enough the doctor came in

"Mrs. Goode I see you have waken up" he said

"Yes" I replied

"Well it seemed what happened to you was that you were getting some strong cramps which must have shorten your breathing" he explained

"Am I going to be ok" I asked

"Yes of course, and I have some news for you" the doctor said News? What kind of news? Am I going to die? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!

"What is it?" I tried asking calmly

"Your pregnant" He said What?!? Im pregnant?!

"How long have I been for?" I replied

"A month" he said back A month…wait I remember that me and Zach did something before he left for his mission for about a _month _ago and now I remember that I havnt gotten my once a _month_ thing thinking that I was just late a bit but that wasn't true anymore. But that didn't matter…

I was happy for some reason, happy that im having a baby and its Zach's not anyone elses

Zach's POV

"I have something to tell you about your wife" he said

"What happened? Is it bad?" I asked a bit worried

"No Mr. Goode, nothing bad happened" he said reasurring me "Its good news, I think you would like it"

"What is it then?" I said making get to the point

"Your wife is pregnant" he stated Cammie is pregnant! Im going to be a dad! Whooo!!!

Cammies POV

Im going to be a mom. Wow Just then I heard the door open and it was Zach

"Hey I heard you were up" he said

"Yeah I've been up for a bit now" I said back

"Did you hear the news?" he questioned Probably about me having a baby

"YES!!!" I practically screamed

"We are going to be parents" Zach said as he leaned in for a kiss Soon it had to be broken because my friends came in congraduating me

"I cant bloody believe that your pregnant Cammie!" Bex screamed jumping up and down

"I know me too but im happy that I am" I said holding Zach's hand Soon the doctor came in and said I could leave and later I could pick up some prescriptions.

I got into the car and made it back to my place with Zach. He seemed to be really happy but you know what, I was to except I feel weird after being in the hospital. So I told Zach I was gonna take a shower

"Why don't I join you Gallagher Girl" he said seductively

"No Zach you cant" I said playfully even though I wanted to But all he did was picked me up and carried me to the bathroom(I guess you know what happens)

I got out of the showers with Zach and put on some Hollister skinny jeans with a American Eagle gray-striped button up with a white tank top under leaving the buttons open while Zach pulled me down to kiss him some more. After a while I realized I needed to go pick my prescriptions up

"Zach I need to go now" I said getting off him

"Why cant you do that tomorrow?" He said whining

"I could but unless you want be having really bad mood swings and throwing up on you than ok" I said back

"Uhh umm yeah you should go" He said back taking in what I just said

"Thank you" As I said giving him a kiss before grabbing my car keys and purse

I was walking downstairs as I heard the door knock. I went to open it when I saw….

Bex and Grant.

"Hey Cammie" she said

"Hi Bex I was just about to head out to pick up my prescriptions" I said

"Oh do you want me to come while Grant can stay with Zach?" she asked

"Of course you can come" I said as I grabbed Bex "And Grant, Zach is inside our room"

Me and Bex got into my car and drove to the pharmacy.

"Arnt you excited to have a kid?" Bex wondered

"Yeah I am but not so happy about the morning sickness and mood swings" I said back

"Totally" was all she said

We made it the pharmacy. We walked in through, me and Bex laughing…we stopped when we saw who worked there…


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter!!! Thanks for reading my story, it truly means alot! Review after please!!**

meetings-cammies's POV

Josh. Josh was the one who worked at the pharmacy. I turned to Bex

"What is _he_ doing here?" I said in a whisper/yelling

"I think his dad opened up another store and he works at this one" she replied

"Great, now I get to pick my prescriptions up by a boy who is still in love with me" I answered

"Its going to be ok Cammie, and if he does pull something, he will have to go through me, trust me I don't mind" she said thinking of ways to hurt him I bet

"Thanks Bex, you're the best" I said hugging her

"I know I am" she said as we walked up to the counter

"Cammie" said Josh in shock "What are you doing her?"

"I came by to pick up some prescriptions that the doctor recommended for me" I said in a cold voice

"Oh yeah" he replied "Let me go get them" as he dissapeared behind the door. When he came back he read them to me

"These here, you have to take daily" as he showed me "They will control your sickness and your emotions "

"Thanks" I said before leaving

"Wait!" he yelled as I turned around "Your pregnant?!?"

"Yes I am" I wondered why he would care

"Who's baby is it?" he asked Really was he this dumb or something?

"Who do you think it is Josh, Who am I married to?" I said back annoyed

"I mean are you sure?" he questioned

"Yes! Im sure Josh, who else do you think it would be? Yours?" I screamed But not reply, he actually would think that this baby was his

"Josh do you honestly believe there was a chance that this baby could be yours? We never did anything" I said

"I mean do you really think he would make a good dad?" he said. I cant believe this, Josh saying all this shit about Zach that's not even true

"Why does it even matter Josh, Im not with you. Im with Zach the person that I am in love with!" I started to scream

"I care Cammie, I still love you! I have always been in love with you! Do you know how hard for me to see you with him then getting married to him let alone having his baby soon?!" he yelled in my face. I closed my eyes and felt tears streaming down my face and before I knew it I heard a punch. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Josh that was hit by Bex

"Bex what did you do?" I asked

"This bozo over was about to lean in to kiss you" she said back

"What!?!" I practically screamed

"Yes when you closed your eyes for a second, he was about to lean in to kiss you and I couldn't let that happen" she explained

"Thanks for helping me Bex" I said to her as I looked over to Josh who was coming back over

"Josh why were you trying to kiss me?" I asked

"I thought that you wanted me to" he replied

"Why in the world you think that?" I demanded "Do you think after you saying all that I would just go back to you?"

"Yes I would" he said back

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"I know that you made him get you pregnant, just to come here and rub it in my face" he said. I was getting so mad right now

"Josh! I did not, I thought you would know be better than that. Im not a slut or anything!" I wanted to cry so badly

"You know what Cammie I thought I did, but after seeing you be with a guy like Zach, I don't even know what to think" he yelled

"You don't even know a freakin thing about Zach to say that" I screamed again

But before I knew it. Josh threw himself at me and started to kiss me

"Josh get the hell off me" I tried pushing him back but then I saw Bex pushing him off and socking him in the stomach

"Ughh I cant believe he did that all because he was jealous" I said to Bex Just as she was about to reply she was cut off by a voice

"What happened in here" said the voice

When I turned around to see who it was, I thought I was going to faint. That person had been there near the end and must have seen what happened. Oh god and that person was…

Zach…yes him. Why does he show up at all the bad situations! I walked slowly up to him

"What are you doing here?" I asked softly

"Well I was up in our room when I saw that you forgot a note that the doctors wanted to pick up" he explained "I decided to come here but then Grant came in and we talked for a bit so I asked him if he wanted to come and give it to you when I saw this"

"Its not what it looks like" I started to explain, tears coming down But I was stopped by him bringing me into a hug

"I know what happened, I said I saw didn't I?" he said trying to calm me down

"So your not mad?" I whispered

"Of course not. I would have come in to handle it but then I saw Bex so I just came in to show you that im not mad" he said before he kissed me passionately. I was so happy that he wasn't mad, and everything could go back to the way it was before, hoping it would be true but when you're a spy, 'always expect the unexpected'. As we broke apart almost breathless we turned around to see two people standing there, one with a shocked face and one with a disgusted look on there face…


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy thanks for reading! Review plez and thanks u again!!**

surprises-cammies's POV

It was DeeDee and Dillion. DeeDee was shocked at me and Zach's kiss also with the fact that Josh was on the ground clutching his stomach and Dillion just stared at us disgusted and saw Josh and look back at me

"What the hell did you do to him rich girl" Dillion said glaring at me

"I didn't do anything!" I said back. Of course I didn't want to tell him what happened since DeeDee was there and I didn't want to hurt her

"Oh sure" Dillion said sarcastically I was about to open my mouth when

"Dillion stop it. Cammie isnt like that" DeeDee stood up for me

"Thanks DeeDee" I said

"No problem" she said as she was walking towards Josh. With Dillion strolling behind

Soon Bex and Grant went over to join us

"Don't worry he isnt hurt that bad" Bex said reasurring me

"Yeah Cammie, don't worry" Grant said

"Yeah just stressing out, probably pregnancy stuff" I said holding onto Zach's hands. We started to walk out when DeeDee ran over and said

"Cammie why don't you and all your friends come out with us tonight for dinner" she said "I mean it, come out with me, Josh and Dillon. It will be fun" I didn't know what to say. I was in shock that she just invited me to dinner let alone Zach and all of my friends

"We would love too" answered Bex. I looked over at her and she had a look saying _'what could we do? say no?'_ so I looked _"yeah I understand"_

"Great so we will see you at the Cheesecake Factory tonight at 6:30 then?" DeeDee asked

"Yes we will meet you there" Zach answered

Great what a wonderful day. First my ex kissed me. Then I found my husband had seen the whole thing. The my ex's girlfriend and his lame-o friend came in and now im going to dinner with them. With all my friends coming too.

"Perfect. See you then" DeeDee said cheerfully

I walked out the door with Bex, Grant and Zach with him holding my hand. I was going back to my place with Bex since me and her took my car while Zach and Grant took his.

"Bex I cant believe we are doing this" I told her

"I know but really what could go wrong? You have me, Liz, Macey, Jonas, Grant, Brandon and Zach" I took in what she said and she was right what could go wrong. I had nothing to worry about…so I think

Bex took out her cell phone and dialed Liz's and Macey's number.

"Hey guys. Cammie wanted to invite you guys and Jonas and Brandon to go out with us to dinner at 6:30" she told

"Yeah sure" Liz said

"Oh yeah also DeeDee, Josh and Dillion are going to be there too" Bex implied

"What?!? Why in the world would you invite them?" Macey screamed

"We didn't invite them, DeeDee invited us and we didn't want to be mean" Bex said back

"Fine we will go" Macey said "But as long as we get ready together"

"That sounds great. We sill see you at Cammies in a bit with your guys" Bex said beforing hanging up

"What are we going to do at my place?" I asked

"Well, Liz and Macey are coming over in a bit to get ready with us" she said "If that's alright?"

"Sure that's fine" I said before parking my car with Zach behind me. He came over to open my door. How sweet Bex and Grant went home to pick out there out there clothes before coming over again. Picking out clothes meaning Bex of course. Me and Zach went up to our room

"Zach, you know I never did give you a welcome back present" I said flirty but before I knew it he put me on the bed and we started kissing. I felt his hands going inside my shirt and he pulled it off. Then I quickly took off his shirt as he undid my bra. We started kissing me and more and more of our clothes flew off and soon it was over…

"I sure enjoyed my present" Zach said playing with my hair

"Im glad you did" I said before kissing him again

Soon enough Bex and Grant returned with Macey, Liz, Jonas and Brandon. All the girls went up to my room as we got ready. Bex wore a pair of white jeans capris pants with a lilac color tube top with a pair of black heels and her hair was put up in a messy bun with strand s hanging out a but curving her face, Liz wore straight jeans with a yellow flowy tank top with silver heels and her hair in a half pony-tail with some curls on the end of her half pony-tail, Macey wore a black miniskirt with an light pink tube/halter top with some black heels where the there we strings of the heels going up her legs a bit and her hair was curled at the bottom while I wore a peach colored halter top that had designs on the back holding it together where the front where the halter went was some brown laced sort of like design with some light ripped skinny jeans with some gray high heeled boots with my hair wavy yet straight a bit. We all did our make-up and we all looked hot/cute/sexy/simple. As we walked down I saw Zach change into some darkish-lightish jeans with a gray and white striped button up. We all headed to our own cars with our guys as we drove to the Cheesecake Factory

"Gallagher Girl, your not scared are you?" Zach asked as we were driving

"Of course not" I said lying a bit

"There is nothing to be scared off since im there" Zach said smirking but I couldn't help but laugh

We made it to the Cheesecake Factory and were walking up to the door when we saw DeeDee, Josh, and Dillion.

"Hey Cammie! You look good!" DeeDee said happily

"Thanks and so do you" I said back looking at her wearing a hot pink shirt with some light jeans

"Well it seems that the Rich gang has decided to join us" Dillion said mockingly

"Of they would" DeeDee said "Lets not stand here, we should go inside" Me and my friends walked in and I found myself sitting next to Macey and Zach with Josh and DeeDee in front of me. The waitor came by and took our orders soon we were coming up with some small talk

"So how have you been doing Cammie?" DeeDee asked

"I've been doing well" I said "Just not feeling to well cause im pregnant"

"What?!? Cammie, your pregnant! Im so happy for you and you too Zach" she said. Some one who understands who the dad actually is

"Yeah I cant wait to be a dad" Zach said smirking at Josh

The food came out and we ate it all before ordering dessert.

"Cammie, Josh wont take his eyes off of you" whispered Macey. I looked up to see Josh glaring at me. I mean what did I ever do to him besides everything that happened so far

"Soooo DeeDee what have you been up to" I asked taking away the silence

"Well I moved in with Josh a while ago and we have been together for about 3 years now" she answered. 3 years and he still loves me wow

"Yeah and its always been amazing" Josh implied

"I bet" said Macey

"Who asked you" said Dillion

"it's a converstation and I can say what ever I like" Macey responded

"Whatever" Dillion said returning to his dessert. He was about to get it when Brandon stopped Macey just in time

"Calm down Macey, hes not even worth it" I heard him whisper

I went back to my dessert and soon enough I saw Josh standing up. All eyes were on him

"I have something to say" Josh said Oh my god please don't be something about him loving me or what happened today or him leaving DeeDee. Oh my gosh I was freaking out. Zach must have saw and started to hold my hand but I could see in his eyes he was ready to beat him up depending on what he said

And that's when Josh said it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading! Review after please!**

questions and answers-deedee's POV

"I have something to say" Josh said. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew he was in love with Cammie and had never stopped and to find out she out with a guy like Zach then get married to him and now having his kid, he must be hurt. I had no idea what he was going to say. Me and Josh have been together for three years and I don't think he is taking it seriously. I love Josh but Im not sure is he loves me like he loves Cammie. All eyes were on him. He reached into his pocket and took out a jewelry box and go on one knee and said

"DeeDee Tyler will you marry me?" he asked I had a shocked look on my face and said

"Yes! Of course Josh" I screamed with tears as I out my arms around him. I put the ring on her and looked over at Cammie. She looked really happy for me and I was

"Congradulations man" I heard Dillion said to Josh

"Thanks" Josh said back. Even all of Cammie's friends looked really happy for some reason. They were whispering to each other but I could make it out. Before I knew it, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10:00.

"We must get going its getting late" I said

"Yes, we should get going too" said Zach. We all headed out the restaurant. Me and Josh got into our car, a 2009 Honda Civic. We drove home, I was extremely happy and looking at my ring and holding Josh's hand. We drove home and I guess Josh was tired and we just went to bed.

Dillions-POV

Finally Josh proposes to DeeDee. I mean it took him long enough and I had to keep telling him that's she the girl for him and not the rich girl Cammie, what does he see in her anyways? And having him being in love with here ever since, boy does he have it bad for her and a couple days before that having DeeDee coming over crying to me saying she might be pregnant. I knew Josh had to propose and he finally gave in but deep down he knew he didn't want to so that's how I found myself in front of Cammie's house

Zach's POV

After that long night. It finally ended with Josh proposing to DeeDee but something tells me it wasn't all true. I came home and me and Cammie had another welcome back special, If you know what I mean.

I woke up around 9:00 and saw Cammie wasn't there. Im pretty sure she went shopping with Macey and I know how long that takes. I went downstairs with a pair of pajamas pants and no shirt. I was about to fix some breakfast for myself when I hear a knock on the door. I went over to see who it was thinking it was probably one of the guys but no it was Dillion. What the fuck was he doing here?

"Hey?" I said

"Yeah whatever cut the act" he said "Is your wife here?"

"Who wants to know" I said coldly, what? He wanted me to cut the act

"I need to talk to her pretty boy" he shot back

"Well to bad since shes not here" I answered

"Where is she then?" he asked

"None of your business" I replied

"Can I come in and wait for her"

"Whatever" I said holding the door open. He got in looking around then sat on the couch in the living room, I told him I was going to take a shower and that he could watch tv if he wanted to instead of lurking around. The shower wasn't that long like 5 minutes and 12 seconds

I made it downstairs hearing another knock. I went over to open it to see the guys

"Hey man. Can we hang here?" said Grant

"Sure why not" I answered

"Macey took them out shopping and you know how long that takes" Brandon said

"How much clothes can a girl need?" asked Jonas

"Not enough" I said laughing. They were walking in when they saw Dillion

"What is this fucking retard doing here?" asked Grant

"He came here looking for Cammie" I said

"Well as long as he is here, we should have some fun" Brandon said

We walked over to the couch, Dillion looking at us weirdly with a glare

"So Dillion. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Grant said like he was interogating him

"Im here to talk to Cammie" Dillion said back

"WHY?" said Jonas

"I don't need to tell you" said Dillion

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION" Brandon yelled

"NO" Dillion said yelling into Brandon's face

"YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" he scream

"Well I did, what are you going to do about it?" said Dillion

"I"LL SHOW YOU WHAT IM GOING TO DO" Brandon said as he tackled Dillion.

We tried to get Brandon off but he was already at him, that shows 'never mess with a spy'. we tried again and we almost got him but soon he got off by

"Stop it!" yelled a voice. We turned to see…


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for your comment Please review after please with cherries on top! BTW: Joe Soloman and Rachel Morgan are dating for right now….**

knowing-zach's POV

Joe Soloman and Rachel Morgan. Wow I did not expect that but I guess they probably saw the whole thing so I guess here comes the questions

"What is going on in here?" Rachel asked

"I'll tell you what happened" Dilllion spoke up as he got off the floor "I came here to talk to Cammie when these guys over here came and tackled me" he is such a bad liar since Soloman didn't believe what he said

"Now Mr. Goode, care to explain to me what really happened?" Joe said

"Dillion came over and said he needed to talk to Cammie since she is out at the moment so he wanted to wait for her so I let him. Soon Grant, Jonas and Brandon came over and were asking Dillion why he is here and he wasn't answering and then got in Brandon's face so then I guess u saw the rest" I explained

"Very well" Joe said "Dillion why don't you come back another time when Cammie is here?"

"Sure whatever" Dillion grumbled as he left, Brandon was going to take another shot at him but we held him back

"If I may ask, why are you guys here?" Jonas asked to Joe and Rachel

"What? We cant come visit my daughter and her husband?" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah of course" I said hugging Rachel and giving shaking hands with Soloman and we heard the door open and in walked Cammie, Macey, Liz and Bex

"Mom, Joe, what are you doing here?" said Cammie

Cammies POV

I woke up at 6 in the morning to go shopping, I mean really? I saw Zach stil asleep probably from last night as I headed off to the bathroom to take a shower, I barfed twice and saw there was a bump on my stomach which put a smile on my face, I was in the 3rd month already. I mean after a night I had, I should be happy. Josh finally proposed to DeeDee which means he wont try to come after me…I hoped. I got out of the shower to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Macey came to pick up and after several hours; more like 5 hours, 31 minutes and 7 seconds we were on our way home. I got some thing, well forced to get it; 3 pairs of jeans, a pair of shorts and skirt and Macey, Bex and even Liz insisted I get something special for Zach. I mean im having a baby! I made it home seeing one of the guys car, I guess they are in there with Zach so the girls decided to come in, we came in to see…

My mom and Joe Soloman. Oh gosh why are they here? Did something happened? Do they know that im pregnant? I mean I was going to tell them sooner or later

"Mom, Joe, what are you doing here?" I said with Liz, Bex and Macey behind me

"We came to visit you dear. And Zach too" my mother said as she and Joe were looking at my stomach so I decided it now or never

"Did I mention im pregnant?" I said to my mother and Joe

They didn't say anything except that they were speechless but you can see in there eyes that they were happy. My mom started to cry

"Oh Cammie I cant believe it" she ran up hugging me "How long have you been for?"

"3 months" I said as she let me go and Zach came behind me giving me a kiss on the head and putting his hand around my stomach

"And you never cared to tell me?" she replied

"Well I was going to but never seemed to find the time" I answered a but guilty

"Its ok, im just so happy to see your having a baby" My mom said but soon got quiet. All my friends were looking at us like we were the televison, all the needed was popcorn.

"Sweetie" my mom started out "Theres something me and Joe would like to tell you, well all of you"

"What is it mom?" I asked

"Well" she said holding Joes hand letting him continue

"Cameron, Zachary, Macey, Brandon, Elizabeth, Jonas, Rebecca, Grant" Joe said using our real names

"Rachel and I are ………"


	10. Chapter 10

**Review after please! Your reviews are getting me to write and update as much as I can!!!**

the truth-soloman's POV

"Cameron, Zachary, Macey, Brandon, Elizabeth, Jonas, Rebecca, Grant" I said using there real names "Rachel and I are getting married!"

All of there jaws dropped open. Wow I didn't think they would take it like this, Cammie was the first to speak up

"I-I don't know what to say" she started. Rachel's faced turned into a frown "Except for how happy I am for you!" she finished. Rachel ran up to hug her

"Really? I didn't know how you could react" Rachel said

"Of course I'd be happy mom, I mean you and Soloman have been going out for a while now" Cammie said bringing me into a hug. All her friends were congradulating us and Macey offered to plan the wedding. I could see Cammie looking at us shaking her head. I started to laugh. The guys decided that to celebrate this by having a barbecue in the backyard

Cammies's POV

I cant believe my mom and Soloman are getting married! Im happy for them but im still shocked, we all decided to have a barbecue in the backyard but my stomach was feeling weird and before I knew it, I was running up to the bathroom to puke, ughh I hate this. I went up to my room to take the pills I need to take everyday. I made my way down and out to the backyard but was stopped by a knock on the door. I wonder who it was…I opened it to see Dillion. Is my day getting stranger by the moment or what?

"I need to talk to talk to you" Dillion said not very politely

"About what?" I said back mean too

"Josh" he said. Josh why the hell would he want to talk about Josh?

I told him that he could come in and we could go into the kitchen to talk

"I want you to stay away from him" Dillion told me

"Im not even doing anything" I said

"Well he in love with you and I cant not let him do anything bad!" he yelled at me

"I don't fucking care!" I screamd "Im not in love with him, cant you see that?!? Why cant you tell him to stay away from me!!!"

"He wont listen to me. I don't want you to be the whore that ruins the relationship between my best friend and his girl" he did not just call me a whore. By then our screaming were heard and Zach, Brandon, Grant, Jonas, Macey, Bex and Liz all ran in

"I am not a whore! I am not doing anything wrong!!!!" I started to blow off

"Yes you are, you bitch! Do you know how hard It was for me to convince Josh to marry DeeDee?!? All I went through trying to get him to not to think about you!" by then I had tears running down my face "Because of you, Josh might not even go through with the wedding!!! He only proposed that night because you were there and he hoped that you would have objected! And having DeeDee maybe be pregnant! Cant you see what you have done?!?!?" I couldn't take it anymore I ran to Zach and started to cry. All of my friends decided to go up to him

"Cammie didn't do a fucking thing ok" said Bex "Its your friend who did it so don't come to tell me that he is in love with her. We know that already"

"You can leave now and don't come back" Grant said about to beat him up. Grant didn't say anything else cause Dillion just left. I was now crying into Zach, my friends told my mom and Soloman what happened and said that they can visit tomorrow so they left. All my friends left too leaving only me and Zach

He picked me up and brought me upstairs, I was still crying but it was better

"Z-Zach I-its not m-my fa-ault is it?" I asked between cracks of my voice

"No of course not" he said rubbing my back

"I feel like what he said was true" I told him

"He's just saying that because he has no one else to blame, I mean he cant go screaming at his friend and even if he does, there's no point " Zach said. I knew he was right but I couldn't help thinking it was my fault. Why do these things happened to me? ughh I was laying there in bed with Zach and soon he fell asleep. I was about to knock out too when I heard the door knock. I wonder who could it could be. My internal clock told me it was 1:29 a.m. I walked downstairs holding my stomach and opened up the door to see someone standing their and their eyes all read and puffy, they must have been cry. I couldn't make that person out until I saw that it was….


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been updating as much as I can! Plus I need reviews to see if these chapters are any good enough so I can make them better! So review after please!!!**

good terms-cammies's POV

It was DeeDee. Why she crying?

"Cammie, can I come in?" she asked

"Sure" I said letting her in. she went to sit on the couch

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I don't know" she said with tears down her face

"DeeDee don't cry" I told her while handing her a tissue box

"I just don't know what to do" she said to me

"What do you mean? Is everything ok?"

"Josh. I just don't know about him. Cammie, I know he is still in love with you, in fact I think he never got over it" I looked at her with sadness in my eyes

"N-No Cammie this isnt your fault. Im not mad at you. Its just I thought that maybe at some point he would, and now to think about it I might be having his baby" she went on…wait what?

"Your pregnant?" I asked DeeDee

"Well im not sure yet, I think I am. Im just to scared to take the test" DeeDee said crying

"If you want, you can take one here, I have the a pregnancy test" I told her. I mean I would want someone there to help me too

"Really? Are you sure Cammie?"

"Of course, hold on let me go upstairs to go get it" I said making my way upstairs. I had to be quiet since I didn't want to wake Zach up, as I got up to find the test, my stomach wasn't feeling well, and I found myself puking with someone behind me. I think it was Zach but when I turned around, I saw it was DeeDee

"Are you ok Cammie?" she asked "I heard that you must have been throwing up"

"Im fine but thanks DeeDee" I found the test and gave it to her as we made our way downstairs

"Im not sure if I should" she said

"Of course you should. I mean if you are pregnant, I think you would want to know instead of finding out when its to late"

"Yeah thanks Cammie, for being here for me" DeeDee told me

"Your welcome" I told her "Here you can you this bathroom down here"

She headed into the bathroom and the test said we had to wait ten minutes so I knew she wasn't coming out for a bit now. I was heading back to the couch when someone grabbed me by the waist…gee I wonder who

"What are you doing up" I asked Zach

"I woke up a bit to see that you weren't in bed anymore and you know how I cant sleep without you" he said sweetly as he kissed my cheek "Also what are you doing down here anyways?"

"Well I was about to fall asleep and then I heard a knock so I went down to open it to see DeeDee and that she had been crying. So she came in and she said that she thinks that she might be pregnant and I felt bad for her so I said she should find out if she was so I gave her one" I explained the whole story for him, but all he could say was

"Why would you have a pregnancy test?" he asked me

"I always one around just in case you know" I told him

"Uhh sure. So where is DeeDee?" Zach asked me

"She's in the bathroom taking the test"

"Oh so im gonna go back to bed" he said a bit awkwardly before kissing me "Come back up soon" with a wink

Soon DeeDee came out of the bathroom

"Cammie," she started out, "Im not pregnant"

"Uhh is that a good thing?" I asked

"Yes it is Cammie, I don't know why, but I feel good that im not" DeeDee said as she ran up to hug me

"As long as your happy" I told her

"Thanks for everything, I don't know what I would have done but I better leave, its late"

"Its no problem DeeDee" I said, then we said our goodbyes and she left. I made my way up to bed to see Zach not asleep yet

"Finally it took you long enough" he said as I laid on the bed with his arms around me

"Sorry, but I had to be there for her" I told him

"I know, that's what I get for having an amazing wife like you" he said then kissing me. We started to deepen the kiss and the next thing I know I felt his hands going in to my shirt to pull it off, I would have done the same thing to him except that he wasn't wearing the shirt, next thing I knew it, his hands were traveling down to my pajama pants while I took off his boxers…and I guess you know what happens after. By the time we were done, I feel asleep in Zach's arms and soon it was morning. I was awoken by my friends. MY FRIENDS?!? What?!?

"Ooooh I see Cammie got busy last night" I heard Macey said. I immediately thought that I wasn't wearing anything but when I slowly ran my hands down my body I saw I was wearing Zach t-shirt I got last night, thanks goodness.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"We thought you would like some company since Zach left with the guys out to the gym" explained Bex

"Oh I see, so you guys had to come into my bed?" I questioned

"Of course, what kinda of friends would we be if we didn't" said Liz

"Good ones?" I replied. We all started to talk then I had to use the bathroom which lead me to barfing again, great…I went down stairs to see my friends sitting down so I decided to make them breakfast because I was craving some pancakes, eggs, and bacon 'mhmm' I thought. We all finished eating then went to the living room, soon we were interrupted by four guys bursting through the door. They all rushed to their girls and took them home, we said some quick goodbyes but I knew something was up

"Zach, what's going on?" I asked him after my friends left

"Cammie, sit down" he told me. I did as I was told, I was a bit worried and he could see that "I need to tell you something"


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it has been a real long time since I've updated but I have been trying to update as much as I can but is busy with homework and let me say, I have A LOT you have no idea how annoying it is Ahhh!! Plus I have been having huge writers block so if u can, in ur reviews give me some ideas and you just might find it in my chapters!?!?! I hope you guys are enjoying this story, I have been trying my best to make it good! So to make it up, this is gonna be a long one! I need reviews!!!!! Review after please!!!!**

the same thing all over again-zach's POV

I woke up and saw Cammie asleep with the growing baby bump on her stomach, she is into her pregnancy about 5 soon to be 6 months(5 months, 21 days) I felt my phone ringing meaning I got a call from the guys saying to go to the gym with them while the girls came over. I got up and took a quick shower, put on some basketball shorts and a wifebeater and left to meet the guys at the gym.

"Hey guys" I said

"Whats up man" Brandon said

"Bout to beat your ass" I told him

"Bring it on" he said

We were going at each other when our phones rang. I got off Brandon while all of the others got there phone

"Hello" I said

"Mr. Goode" said the CIA director

"Yes sir" I said "Is there anything you wanted?"

"I want you and your friends to go on a mission" he said "it is highly dangerous but we need the best, I understand it you don't want to do this since your wife is pregnant but I would have called someone else, you are the best and can complete this mission and with the help of your friends this will be easily done. Your friends have already said yes. So what do you say? "

"Can I call you back in a bit?" I asked him

"Sure of course" he told me. I hung up and immediately

A million things rushed through my head and I didn't know what to say. I mean I don't know how long I will be gone for and what about Cammie? Shes having my baby and I want to be there for her. What if I don't make it out, what will happened then? I knew my friends were up to this but I just don't know about me. I let it run through my mind and I knew what I had to do. I got my phone out and dialed the directors number back. It rang once and he picked up

"Sir" I said into the phone

"Yes Mr. Goode, you have an answer?"

"Yes I do and my answer is yes"

"Thanks and I will try not to keep you away from your wife but considering of the mission we wont know how long"

"I know sir, I will see you tomorrow" I told him as I hung up

I walked over to my friends to see that they were a bit excited

"Dude can you believe we got chosen to do this mission?" said Grant

"I know man, this is gonna rock" Brandon replied "Zach, you ok?"

"Yeah im fine, you know I think we should tell our girls whats going to happen" I told them

"Yes and you need to tell Cammie" Jonas informed me

"I know, I know, that's what im worried about" I told them as we were heading out the door. We got into the car and drove off back my place. As we made it home, all the guys ran into the house and grabbed there girls and left saying some quick goodbyes. Cammie was standing in the kitchen as I went over to give her a kiss. Cammie seemed to be confused a bit

"Zach, whats going on" she asked me. I walked her over to the couch

"Cammie, sit down" I told her, she did as I said "I need to tell you something"

"What is it? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" she kept asking me worried. I brought her close to me

"Nothing is wrong" I assured her a bit "For now"

"What do you mean?" she questioned

"I mean I got a call from the director of the CIA and told me they needed me and the guys to go on a mission" I told her as her face went into a bit of a shock

"Well what did you say?" she asked

"I didn't give him an answer right away but I thought about it for a bit, about you and me, about our child on the way. I didn't know what to do since there are no other agents who can do it so I had I say yes" I told her in a sorry way

"Its ok Zach, I know you were in a tough situation, and I think you choosed the right answer but how long is the mission going to take?"

"I don't know, he didn't say and I have to check in with him in the morning but he says he will try to get it done as quick as possible and I will try my best to finish quick too" I told her with a kiss on her head

It was getting late, me and Cammie were off heading to bed. A million things rushing through m head: what if I don't make it back? What if when im gone something happens to Cammie? What if? I barely got any sleep that night with those questions running through my head. I woke up around 6:30 seeing Cammie was still asleep, I called Grant, Brandon and Jonas telling them to meet me at the CIA around 7. I headed off to the shower, out on a gray button-up shirt with a black tie and black dressy pants. I went to my car and headed off to the CIA where I saw the guys waiting for me.

Cammie's POV

Zachs going on a mission. A dangerous one at that. I know I told him to go on the mission but I really don't want him too. What if something happens to him? How am I going to take care of the baby with out him? Oh gosh, all this worrying is really bad for me but I cant help it. I know Zach will make it back alive but what happens when one small mistake is made? But he does have his friends with him and they are good spies too, not as good as Zach though.

I woke up by me running into the bathroom throwing up. 'Just only 4 more months and it will be better' I told myself. I went back in the room to find that Zach was gone, my internal clock told me it was 7:00 and he must have gone off to meet the guys to know more about there mission. I didn't feel like being home all alone so I called Macey, Liz, and Bex to come over. After 10 minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened to see my friends with food in there hands. Yum I was hungry. Ok so my friends were looking at me eating my breakfeast since I was sorta pigging out but what can I say? Im pregnant so who cares. After we were done eating we were a little bored

"What do u guys want to do?" asked Liz

"Hmm how about we do some prank calls?" offered Bex

"Arnt we a little old for that?" I said

"You are never too old to have a little bit of fun" said Bex with a plan going on

"But who can we call?" asked Macey?

"Dillon!" we all said at the same time

So we got a phone and restricted our number and called Dillion. The first two rings he didn't pick up but the third he did

"Hello?" he said half asleep

"Hello is this Dillion?" Bex said in a guy voice

"Yeah, why?" he questioned

"You better stay away from my boyfriend before I come beat your ass!" Bex screamed(stil in guy voice)

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Dillion asked

"You heard me! Stay. Away. From. My. Boyfriend." she said

"Whoa whoa there, boyfriend? Im not gay" he started to say

"Then how come you called me boyfriends phone?" she questioned

"When?" he asked

"Right now. Im on the phone with you arnt I? dumb-ass"

"Listen, you're the one that called me"

"No you listen, stay away from my guy before I come and beat you up in ways you havnt been hurt before!" Bex threaten

"OK! Ok! I wont" he yelled back scared

All of us were on the floor laughing already so we just hung up with him

"Oh my gosh, I can believe how in the end, Dillion promised to stay away from the guy" said Liz through laughs

"Guys I think we had our fun so how about we just do something else" I offered

"Fine" said Bex and Macey. What is with them and prank calls?

We all decided that I would get ready and go out to lunch together

Zach's POV

We walked into the office and had to go through security:

Name: Zachary Connor Goode.

Grant Jeffery Newman.

Jonas Nicholas North.

Brandon Anthony Brox.

GOOD TO GOHERE TO SEE DIRECTOR ABOUT MISSIONMAY ENTER

"Get ready guys" Grant said like a little boy in a candy shop

We walked through the door and saw the director waiting for us

"Hello guys" he said

"Hi sir" all of us replied

"So your mission is to be a double spy. Try to get information out of this guy 'Gerogeio Medina.' He is very dangerous and we have no idea what he is capable of. So don't get caught because we don't know how dire it could be. You guys have to get the latest blueprints to his plan which is a bomb that could wipe off half of the country. Here are your covers" he told us

I looked over at my cover and hell this mission is harder than I thought

Zachary Connor Goode:

Name: Tyler Meed

Age: 23

Mission: get blueprints from Gerogeio Medina but his house has over 10 cameras in each room and security all over the place 24/7

Partners: Grant Jeffery Newman(Adam Greene), Brandon Anthony Brox(Brad Anderson), Jonas Nicholas North(Devin Jackson)

All the guys knew that this mission had just started.

"Lets meet at the airport in an hour?" asked Jonas

"That's good, give us time to pack and say goodbye to our girls" Brandon said his eyebrows going up and down

"Alright see you soon guys" I said as I headed home

I made my way home to open the door to see Cammie and her friends all ready and about to go somewhere

"Zach" she said as she gave me a kiss "What are u doing home so early?"

"Well I got my mission and have to leave soon" I told her

"WHAT?!?" screamed Macey, Bex and Liz

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys. You have about an hour to say bye to your guys before they leave for our mission" I said. Whoops my bad

"We will see you later Cammie" Macey said leaving while her and the other girls are giving death glares

Cammie's POV

ZACH IS LEAVING IN AN HOUR. ON A MISSION. FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!

"Hey better get to packing" Zach said

"Ok I'll help you" I told him

We made it up to our room before he leaned me on the bed and started kissing me

"Zach what are u doing" I asked him through kisses

"Saying goodbye" he told me kissing down my neck

"But im pregnant" I told him

"So, I love you exactly for who you are" he told me

"How about we just kiss since you still need to pack too" I said

"Fine.." he replied

We kissed for a bit more then packed his stuff and now it was time for him to go

"Bye I love you" he said giving me a long passionate kiss

"I love you too. Be safe" I told him

"For you, always Gallagher Girl" he replied. Gallagher Girl. Havnt hear that in a while. Oh no, don't cry Cammie, don't cry but it was too late. Tears were already coming down. Zach noticed them and wiped them away with his thumb

"Its ok Cammie, don't cry" he reassured me by pulling me into a hug

"I know but I-I just don't want to lose you" I told him through small sobs

He pulled me back, looked me in the eyes and said

"Gallagher Girl, you will never lose me. never"

I responded by giving him a kiss. Once we pulled back I saw that Grant, Bex, Macey, Brandon, Liz and Jonas just arrived

"Hey man, ready for this?" asked Brandon as he just kissed Macey

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Zach with his hands around my growing stomach

All the guys gave there girls on last kiss before they boarded the plane. Leaving me with one questions. Will Zach come back?

"Cammie, are you ok?" asked Liz

"Yeah im fine" I told her

"Well then, Cammie. Guess what?" Macey asked me

"What?" I answered a bit nervously

"Your baby-shower is coming up soon and you know what that mean!!" Macey said

I put a scared look on my face and Macey just smiled. Of course, Macey is going to plan my baby-shower and it is going to be all big a glamorous! Eeep!

"Come-on Cammie is going to be bloody brillient" Bex told me

"Of course it will be" I told her in a sarcastic tone

"Yes it will be which is why we are going to start buying things, sending out invites, and ordering things now!" screamed Macey all excited

And before I knew it, I was being dragged out of the airport by my friends. Arnt they awesome?

Here we go…

**A/N ok so I know this isnt really good but it's the best I could do for right now. The next chapter is going to be more about the baby-shower and Zach's mission. So that is why I need ideas!! SO REVIEW AND IF YOU WANT TO SEE ANYTHING HAPPEN IN THE STORY, WRITE THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS AND YOU JUST MIGHT SEE THEM! I know how I want to end the story already but its going to take a while but trust me, the ending is going to be good. But for right now…REVIEW!!! AND HELP ME WITH SOME IDEAS!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know. I know I havnt updated for this chapter at all. Im really sorry. I've been mostly writing for another story of mine "Oh boy!" and have been caught up in it. Im still trying to get my ideas through to this story. Like the other story, the chapters wont be long but I promise you that I will try to update as much as I can!**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed to this story. Also along the way my writing style may change since I've picked up on a lot of stuff in the past couple of months so sorry if my other chapters did have a lot of details or anything like that!**

it cant be-cammie's POV

My friends decided that they I might have not needed to go shopping since I might get to tired and since im 7 to 8 months in my pregnancy**(A/N I know before it said that Cammie was 6 months but I wanted to change it. It would make sence later on)**. They dropped me off at home and said that they would come back later to pick me up and go over to Bex's house. I went to Zach's and I's room but then I wanted to go to the other room where it would be for the baby. We already picked out the crib, the changing center, and anything else you need. We havnt painted the room since we havnt found out the sex of the baby yet. I wanted Zach to be there when I found out. I looked around the room an I broke down crying. All my thoughts of Zach going on the mission came back to me and if he didn't come back. I finally calmed down and just in time since Macey, Liz and Bex were here to pick me up.

"Hey ready to go?" asked Liz

"I guess" I said going into the passengers seat. On our way to Bex's we didn't really talk much which was weird and I knew they were hiding something but im not sure what

"Ok Cammie, close your eyes" said Macey as we got to Bex's

"Why?" I asked a bit confused

"Just cause. You will find out in a bit" replied Macey. They walked me through Bex's house to her background and they told me to open my eyes

"HAPPY BABY+SHOWER!" everyone yelled

"Oh my gosh! Thank you" I told them. This was sorta expected. I looked around and saw that there were a lot of my sisters: Tina, Eva, Anna, and more. Also DeeDee too.

"Ahh! Cammie! Look at you!" yelled DeeDee

"Great to see you could come" I told her

"I wouldn't have missed it" she said.

"Its time for presents!" yelled Macey and knowing here. Im sure she will be making sure that my baby does not look bad ever

"This is from all of us" said Tina pointing to all my 'sisters'. I looked at it and it was everything that I could have possibly needed, there was a whole bunch of clothes on which Macey approved of, bottles…etc. DeeDee's gift was $100 to Babies R' Us

"I don't know what to say" I told them since I was speechless

"Cammie. You don't have to say anything. You deserved this" Bex and Liz said giving me a hug. Soon we cut the cake and it said 'HAPPY PREGGERS!'

Zach's POV

The guys and I were on the plane but it was mostly quiet. I was thinking about Cammie, and how I just want to get this mission over with so I can be there with her and the baby. We arrived at the airport and our mission had just started. We were suppose to steal this blueprint from Gerogeio Medina. But the whole place is highly covered which is the hard part. We got dressed in formal attire: tie, suits, and button up shirts. We got to his mansion

"Are you guys ready?" asked Jonas

"Yup" we all answered

"So I will be out here looking into the mansion telling you guys whats going on. I will shut down all the video cameras for about 5 minutes. And cause a fake distraction so all the guards can go to one direction. So go in, get the blueprints and come out. Got it?" explained Jonas

"Yes we got it nerd brain" said Grant

"Put on your comms" I told them

"Here we go" said Brandon. We waited till we saw that Jonas faked a distraction and went through the vents to the room where he had the blueprints.

"Got all the camera's off yet?" Brandon asked

"Yes, and you have 5 minutes starting NOW!" and we got in. We searched the whole room or the blueprints running back and forth trashing the place. Jonas must have not seen anything since the whole time he didn't say anything into the comms…somethings off

"Jonas?" I said into my comm "Jonas? Jonas?!" Uh oh. "Guys!"I yelled

"I got it!!!" said Grant and that moment the door flew opened

"What do we have here?" said Gerogeio. This is bad

**A/N I updated!!! Yay! Hoped you guys liked it! Tried the best I could! The next part will be more about Zach and maybe Cammie too. Im not sure when im going to end it.**

**-What would you guys like to see? -What do u think is going to happen to Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Brandon? -Will Zach make it back in time?**

**REVEW!!!! Please!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait! School has become really busy and now I have a lot of work to do, plus I have a another story up "Normal is Overrated". Check it out! R&R. I know I left it on a cliffy and really sorry but no worries! Its all over now since im updating!**

**Soooo *dun da dun dun* here it is! Hope you like it! Review after!**

**A/N I would like to say thank you to **_**tWiLiGhTlOvEr86 **_**for liking my story a lot! And reviewing to make me update! So this chapter is dedicated to her! I hope you like it!**

it's time-zach's POV

We were caught! This was not good. Soon all of Gerogeio's guards were coming at us fighting. I was trying my best but there were to many. Trying to block all the punches and kicks were not easy. Before I knew it, my whole world went black. Once again, not good.

I woke up to find myself strapped to a chair and tape around my mouth along with Grant and Brandon. No one seemed to be in the room, and soon Gerogeio came in. I spoke to soon.

"I see you were trying to get my blueprints?" asked Gerogeio "You should know that I have guards that don't fall for your little tricks" he was walking around us and from the inside of his jacket I saw a gun meaning the rest of the other guys would have one too. Oh great.

"Don't worry about it, by the time that they hear from you guys my plan will be already hatched and they probably wont hear anything from you." Gerogeio paused "Now that I think of it, you have till tomorrow when we start thinking of what to do with you guys, and trust me its not pretty" with that he left.

Jonas POV

Where were those guys? They are suppose to be out by now! And why wont they fucking answer there comms! I started typing away like crazy to se if I could get anything. I soon came to realized that the room the guys were in blocked off all units of communication. I went back to typing when I heard something

"Don't worry about it, by the time that they hear from you guys my plan will be already hatched and they probably wont hear anything form you" then a pause "Now that I think of it, you have till tomorrow when we start thinking of what to do with you guys, and trust me its not pretty"

My friends were in danger! And I'm the only one who can save them! Wait a minute there comms work now. I got into Zach's comms

"Zach, Zach can you hear me?" I asked. And all I heard was muffled yells so I'm guessing he can hear me

"There is a video camera in your comms and I need you too look around to see if there are any way I can come in" I told him. He did as I said and the room seemed to have nothing except for boxes all over the place until I spotted some glass. A window! All I need is to get in there and it's a done deal.

"Zach I will be in there soon" I said to him. Time to get started. I packed 4 guns and whole lot of neopatine patches, blocked off all security cameras and started to move in.

I dressed up in all black trying to blend in moving around the outside to where the window was. I saw the boxes and knew it was the right one, I climbed up with a rope and kicked the window opened. I made sure no one was around and knocked down all the boxes to find Zach, Brandon and Grant. Yes! Mission Accomplishes, for now. I ran over and untied them all

"Thanks Jonas" said Grant putting his hands in his pants.

"Good thing you didn't come with us or else we would have been dead" Zach said. Grant took out the set of blueprints where I soon to realize he hid a place where I would never touch. Note to self, tell the Director to wear a pair of gloves before touching the paper.

Cammie's POV

After my baby shower Bex took me home along with Macey and Liz. Let me tell you I am tired, carrying a baby is not easy. I sat on the couch when I felt something w**et**** (A/N Sorry for changing it again but instead of Cammie being 8 months pregnant, she is 9 months instead) **at the bottom of the couch. Uh-oh not now

"Guys?" I said my friends.

"Yeah?" they answered.

"I think my water broke" I told them as I stood up to show them. Soon I was being rushed back into Bex's car on my way to the hospital but we had to go back since they forgot my bag, the camera and video camera. After that we were on out way to the hospital with Bex driving like crazy- never let her drive when she is in a rush. We made it to the hospital and was taken to a room immediately, the only thing on my mind was Zach wasn't there but thankfully the doctor said it won't be till an two or three hours before I deliver.

Zach's POV

Me, Brandon, Jonas, and Grant were on our plan heading back to the CIA tired as hell when I got a phone call from Bex

"Hello?" I answered

"HURRY YOUR FUCKING ASS UP!!! CAMMIE IS HAVING THE BABY!!!" she screamed. I guess my friends heard too and looked like there eyes were about to pop out. IM GOING TO BE A DAD IN A COUPLE OF HOURS

**A/N Like it?! Hate it?! Sorry there wasn't much dialogue but in the next chapter will be!**

**-Will Zach make it in time? -Is the baby going to be a boy or girl? -What name should the baby have?**

**REVIEW! Please! Make me happy! Thank you! **


End file.
